The Search For Neji
by ra1020
Summary: Inside the Hidden Village Of The Leaves, Hyuuga Neji was kidnapped. It is Naruto's and Hinata's duty to go and rescue him. Hinata learns more about the kyuubi's past than she wants to know.......... lemon warning and dark


Search for Neji Written by : Ra1020 Written for : DesertRoseTemari 

Once in Konoha, Naruto went to Tsunade-Sama's to get another try to go look for Sasuke. On his way there he ran into Hinata-Chan. He just stared at her since she was crying on a bench all alone. Naruto asked, " What's wrong Hinata-Chan?"

She stopped crying and blushed at the kindness of Naruto. She replied," Naruto-kun its horrible they took Neji! They wont…….." before she could finish her words Naruto howled out "THAT JACKASS! How the hell did he get kidnapped. He is the number one gennin of this village. How the hell did this happen? don't worry Hinata-Chan I'll get him back for you. I swear it"  
Hinata stopped crying and blushed redder at the thought of the fact that Naruto would help her. Inspired by his words she gathered enough courage to see if she could tag along for the day. Naruto said, "Ok but we got to head over to Granny Tsunade's place first and you should tell her everything you know about Neji's Kidnapping"

At the 5th's office Hinata said while stuttering, "It all started 5 years ago when my father went to the Village Hidden In The Mist and tried to hire an assassin and he got Zabuza. My father forgot to pay him and angered the 7 swordsmen of the mist. Fast-forward to yesterday, Kisame came and abducted Neji thinking he was the true heir to the Hyuuga clan. We got a letter stating that if we don't hand over the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi that he would die." When Hinata finished this statement she broke up in tears and blaming herself for not being in the village that day. Just than she remembered that Naruto was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, she cried even louder now. She passed out gasping for air Naruto caught her and thinking that this is another chance to get closer to Sasuke. Naruto took Hinata and brought her to the hospital to get some treatment since she hit her head on her way down.

The next day at the hospital Hinata awoke to see Naruto sitting in a chair by her side. "Good morning, Hinata-Chan." Naruto says in a sweet voice, "the 5th said we could go search for Kisame and try our best to get Neji back on ourselves if we don't within two weeks she will send ANBU black members to retrieve him at all costs. When you are ready to go let me know. Your sister packed all your stuff for you."

Hinata blushed at the thought of getting some alone time with Naruto and finally being able to prove to him that she is a true ninja. Hinata just than gathered enough courage to tell Naruto how she really felt about him and just when she opened her mouth Naruto picked her up from the bed and said, "Lets go! Lets go! We need to hurry and go get him now!" Naruto blushed just than as he felt the figure he was holding didn't feel like clothes at all. Hinata slapped Naruto in the face and after that Naruto dropped Hinata and left the room muttering something. After Naruto was outside the room and shut the door he yelled to Hinata to hurry up.

Hinata got off the floor rubbing her soar back. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. She was pretty proud of her own body and her not-so-average size C breast's. For a twelve year old she matured the most out of the entire village. She told her self that she had finally blossomed into a women but that wasn't the fact yet. She went on the bed and started to message her already moist pussy. She started with 1 finger and went in and out at a really fast pace. She than slipped the second finger in and started to go faster. She finally fit a third finger in and was moaning so loud that Naruto was asking what was wrong from outside the room. She finally climaxed in the bed and got up and got dressed after washing herself down in the bathroom. She left the bed that had a stain on it now blushing.

As Naruto and Hinata left Konoha he was still thinking of Hinata's beautiful body and the waterfall girl. "They seemed alike in many ways." He said to himself. Sakura met them at the gates and said, "Naruto, good luck out there and try to bring Sasuke back for me ok?" she than hugged him. _Let go of him you bitch _Hinata thought _he's mine not yours._ After Sakura left Naruto and Hinata went outside the village and started their adventure.

_6 hours later..._

"Lets set camp up here, Hinata-chan." Naruto says, "You set up the tent and ill go get some firewood to use." "Sure." says Hinata

As Naruto is collecting the firewood he suddenly came to the conclusion that Hinata must be the waterfall girl. "It all makes sense now! The beautiful pale skin and the luscious curves... they completly match." Naruto said loudly, "Buy why wouldnt she say anything to me when I was tellin Kiba about this? Meh, I'll never understand women..." Naruto than fell to the ground clenching his stomach, "AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The seal on his stomach was burning. "This hurts more than when that bastard Orichimaru used the 5-pronged seal jutsu on me... Whats happening?!?!?!?!"

_Inside The Caged Wall's Of The Kyuubi_

**_"Heh, you have the same feelings for that little girl as you did for Sakura... Do I have to hurt her as well?"_** The Kyuubi asked. **_"Remember what happened to that pink haired girl?"_** Just than all the thoughts of Sakura rushed in Naruto's head. The blood, the gore, and the _pleasure_. "You better not lay a hand on Hinata-chan you monster!" Naruto yells at the monster as he goes to punch him. **_"Heh, pitiful human. If you don't want me to torture that girl than don't have that weak feeling that you had for Sakura... those feelings make you weak and if you get weak than you will die and if you die than I will die... If you get another feeling for this girl one more time I promise you that you will not enjoy what will happen."_** At those words Naruto regained consciousness..

More to come later lol that should be enough to make you want more p


End file.
